


Circle of Dorks

by Francowitch



Series: Monster Sheithtober NSFW [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marking, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mer AU, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other, Pack Dynamics, Polyamory, Praise Kink, they are orca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: Only twice a year Keith goes into heat, he is thankful to have all three powerful Alphas as his mates to keep him satisfied throughout...





	Circle of Dorks

**Author's Note:**

> Some more monster fucking! Day 3 - mer/octo
> 
> and while yes this is a Sheith challenge I may have taken a looser approach with the idea of "sheith" this is more "sheeeith" lol 
> 
> Thank you [Glimmerystarlight ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight) for doing the beta work on this! I really appreciate it!

**Circle of Dorks**

Keith moaned as he felt Shiro’s dork unfurl inside his slit, cum spilling deep inside his canal. His clawed fingers digging into Shiro’s side as wave after wave hit him, his own release mixing with the salt water and only encouraging the others around them. 

“You smell so good baby,” Kuron’s voice rumbled off to the side.

Shiro growled, “Wait your turn.”

Keith glanced over, his other mates Kuron and Sven circling them while their dorks remained at full attention waiting for their turn. It wasn’t uncommon for their kind to mate in packs. Having the multiple Alphas meant protection, as well as a higher chance of their mating being successful. Keith had to admit that it was hot seeing his two mates circling, dorks out, releasing scent of aroused Alpha male warning off any stray members of their kind. 

Keith moaned once more as Shiro’s dork slowly pulled out, careful to not allow any of his seed to escape. Shiro joined the circle, taking over Kuron’s spot allowing him to nuzzle up beside Keith. 

“Aren’t you the most beautiful,” Kuron spoke softly, his tail curling around Keith as he pressed against him. 

Keith ran his hand downwards wrapping it around the massive dork that was sitting out of its sheath ready and waiting to plunge inside. Kuron matched Keith, his hand gripping Keith’s smaller dork, together they stroked, the friction barely giving either of them any relief. 

“Are we just going to sit here and play?” Keith teased with a smirk.

“I’ll show you play,” Kuron growled, his eyes glowing as he got fired up.

Keith cried out as Kuron shifted his grip and plunged inside Keith’s slit, finding his opening without guidance. Kuron’s dork stretching Keith’s canal wide open, making it gush with a mixture of fresh slick and Shiro’s cum from earlier. 

Keith turned his head to the side as Kuron bit down on the juncture of his throat and shoulder. Keith purred, of his mates, Kuron was the biter. Scars littered Keith’s body in the shape of bites and scratches, mostly from Kuron. The scent of blood mixed into the water, Sven and Shiro thrashed their strong tails, cloudy precum releasing from their still erect dorks. 

Keith’s sharp claws marked red lines down Kuron’s back, “fill me please.”

Kuron lapped at the open wound, “I love it when you beg for me, you want my seed baby?”

“Yes,” Keith rocked his body against Kuron, trying to get the thick dork deeper inside. “Give me everything.”

Kuron pumped his tail a few times before heat filled Keith’s canal, adding to what was already inside. Spurts of thick cum painted Keith’s insides, pushing Shiro’s release deeper. 

“I love how you feel baby,” Kuron moaned, “so open for us. Taking us all so well.”

They swam locked in place, a low purr building in Keith’s chest. 

By the time Kuron slipped out, Keith was feeling somewhat tired, his abdomen distended from the cum that was already sloshing around inside of him. One more, he had one more mate, then he would be sated, it was the only thing missing for Keith. 

Keith held out his arms in invitation for the last of his three mates. Sven swam over, his face softer than the others and quicker to smile. Keith melted against the kiss that was offered, Sven gently caressed the bulge as though it were already filled with growing life. 

“You will be so beautiful when heavy with our child,” Sven purred.

Keith let out a sigh as his gentle mate kissed him once more before lining himself up to thrust inside. 

“I’ve been looking forward to this,” Sven said as he entered Keith. 

Keith enjoyed the gentle rocking motion as he was held close, Sven’s dork pumping inside of him. He moaned as they drifted along the surface, this time a slower pace, his other two mates satisfied. Sven slipped a hand between them stroking Keith’s dork that was still swollen and outside of its sheath.

Keith’s canal clamped down on Sven’s dork as he came for a second time, the massaging motion encouraging Sven’s release. Keith moaned as he was filled further, his rounded belly pushing against Sven’s abdomen as it grew larger. Keith whimpered as Sven pulled out, his dork retreating back inside its sheath. Sven changed position so that he was swimming lower than Keith, his tongue lapping against the slit, encouraging it to seal and locking the sperm inside. Keith nuzzled against Shiro who swam up behind him, no longer on guard, helping Sven with the aftercare, holding Keith afloat so he could rest. Kuron still circled on guard, his dork sheathed inside, his duty as a mate done. 

Keith ran his hands over his rounded stomach, he could feel the cum inside him, moving with the waves. “You think it stuck?”

Shiro chuckled, “A little early to tell that, give it some time, once your scent changes we will know for sure.”

“Of course it stuck,” Kuron slashed his tail down creating a loud crack as it hit the surface of the water, “you have had three strong alphas breed with you. And you are the perfect omega, the only one worthy to take us all in.”

Keith blushed at the odd compliment, “I am definitely  _ not  _ perfect.”

“While crass,” Sven spoke looking up to Keith and Shiro, “I have to agree with Kuron. You are our perfect mate, and I look forward to meeting our future child.”

Keith sighed feeling his body regain some of its strength, he flicked his tail, doing a small stretch as he dove under the water. He grinned as he heard the three men behind him scramble to chase after him.

“Well,” Keith said looking over his shoulder to his mates, “before you meet them, you will have to catch me.”

“What do you mean?” Shiro asked looking confused only to shout out a brief ‘Hey!’ as Keith took off laughing, his tail pushing him further and deeper to sea where they called home. 

If they were successful it would be close to another year before they would swim back to these warmer waters for the calving. Until that time it would be much of the same, three alphas chasing after their fiery omega mate.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you as always for reading! Kudos and Comments always feeds my muse!
> 
> You can find me on twitter where I chatter about fics and fandom stuff...  
[@francowitch ](https://twitter.com/francowitch)  



End file.
